


Curiosity

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adric is curious about everything, including Tegan and Nyssa's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 122  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 1

Adric doesn't mean to snoop; he's just curious. About the inner workings of the TARDIS, about how the Doctor could change from one man to another, about the way Nyssa and Tegan look at each other when they think no one is looking.

But when he comes around the corner to find them locked in a passionate embrace, he can't force himself to turn away. He only retreats when they separate, putting him in danger of being caught.

That night, for the first time in his young life, he deliberately begins to stroke himself, indulging the curiosity of his flesh.


End file.
